


Dama de Honor

by Phankam



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phankam/pseuds/Phankam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Darcy y Jane se criaron como hermanas, y luego de años lejos de casa, Jane regresa a su pueblo natal acompañada de su prometido, Thor, y del extraño hermano de este, Loki. Darcy se ve enfrentada a tener que planear dicha boda como la dama de honor, y de mantener involucrado en los preparativos al desagradable a sus ojos padrino de bodas, Loki Odinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dama de Honor

Caminé nerviosamente a lo largo del pequeño aeropuerto, esperando su llegada con nerviosismo. Sí, Jane era mucho más que mi prima, era mi hermana, era una parte más de mí, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, o más bien, nosotras habíamos cambiado. Ya no éramos las mismas niñas de siempre, y si bien nunca dejaría de ocupar un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, los años sin duda habían hecho de las suyas.

Nos habíamos criado en el mismo mísero pueblo en la mitad de la nada. Vivíamos cruzando la calle la una de la otra, y nuestras madres, hermanas entre ellas, estaban en contacto constante, visitándose todos los días aunque fuese para pedir un poco de leche o café, celebrando todas las fiestas juntos como una sola familia, sus padres, los míos, y nosotras dos. Fuimos a las mismas escuelas desde la más temprana infancia, y recuerdo claramente que fue a la primera persona que abracé, ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria. Recuerdo el momento en que nos despedimos, ella para asistir a una prestigiosa universidad para dedicarse a la física y matemáticas, y yo para comenzar mis estudios en ciencias políticas.

El regreso de Jane a casa era una novedad: desde que habíamos ingresado a la universidad hacía siete años, ella había vuelto a casa apenas para un par de navidades, tomando incluso clases en el verano, obteniendo su título en la mitad del tiempo, y sumergiéndose en un programa de doctorado a una edad donde la mayoría está demasiado ocupada intentando recordar cómo llegó al lugar donde amaneció luego de una noche promedio en la universidad. Jane era lo que la gente llamaría un genio, pero yo sabía que gran parte de su genialidad se basaba en su ética de trabajo, y sobre todo, en su pasión. Era de aquellas personas que podían hablar de su tema por horas, sin siquiera percatarse de la falta de interés de su interlocutor. Uno podía _ver_ las estrellas en sus ojos cuando hablaba de astrofísica, y la verdad es que en un pueblo como el nuestro, donde lo único que se entendía de estrellas era que brillaban en el cielo nocturno, había pocos interesados en escucharla.

En fin, la visita de Jane era una novedad, y más aún por el motivo tras esta: Por fin íbamos a conocer al enigmático _prometido_ de Jane Foster, un chico islandés que había conocido en Londres, donde residía actualmente, con el que había salido apenas un par de meses, y ahora estaban comprometidos, sin siquiera haber conocido a los padres de Jane, quienes estaban ligeramente lastimados con la acelerada decisión de su única hija. No sabíamos nada del tal Thor, sólo que era islandés, y que era uno más entre una familia de médicos entrenados en Londres.

Escuché su voz antes de verla, y no me sorprendió que estuviese enfrascada en una acalorada discusión sobre algún tema de ciencias que yo no entendía. No pude evitar sonreír más ampliamente de lo que había hecho en meses al ver a mi queridísima prima entrar en escena, su largo cabello castaño suelto, sus ojos fijos en su acompañante mientras exponía su punto de vista, las pequeñas arrugas en el costado de sus ojos cuando se concentraba al escuchar una respuesta.

 “¡JANE!” exclamé, sacándola de su enfrascamiento intelectual. Ella quitó la mirada de su acompañante, y en menos de dos segundos sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, su grito de alegría en sintonía con el mío, perforándonos mutuamente los tímpanos.

“¡DARCY! Oh, Darcy, ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!” habló rápidamente, intentando meter la mayor cantidad posible de palabras en el menor tiempo.

“¡Pensé que habías olvidado donde vivíamos!” bromeé, sin soltarla aún, extasiada de tener a mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, de vuelta a mi lado después de tanto tiempo. Levanté la mirada para divisar con quien tendría que compartir el cariño de mi prima, estando este a unos pasos, mirando nuestro reencuentro con un tanto de incomodidad en su mirada, sus finos labios sin siquiera un esbozo de sonrisa ante la felicidad de nuestro reencuentro. Nunca había siquiera visto una foto del famoso Thor, así que su cara era una novedad: era alto y delgado, demasiado delgado para mi gusto, con cabello negro y corto enmarcando una cara excesivamente pálida, dándole casi un aspecto de enfermedad crónica. Fruncí el entrecejo momentáneamente, recordando los buenos modales que mis padres me habían inculcado desde muy temprana edad, dedicándole una sonrisa al recién llegado.

Hicimos contacto visual, y sentí el aire escapar de mis pulmones ante la impresión: sus ojos eran del más brillante color azul que jamás había visto, y parecían estar leyendo hasta el último secreto oculto en los confines de mi mente. Era una mirada demasiado penetrante, de la clase que debería inspirar cierto recelo pero que producía el efecto contrario. Lo más tétrico de su expresión era que por cuanto parecía poder verlo todo, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, una muralla puesta alrededor del reino de su alma. Parte de mi insistía en que era hora de dejar de mirarlo, pero otra parte, la parte no enfocada en sobrevivir, indicaba que bajar la mirada era admitir una derrota.

“¡Oh, lo siento, debería presentarlos!” dijo Jane separándose finalmente, notando el intercambio de miradas que teníamos con su novio.

“Un gusto, Thor.” Dije rápidamente, esperando haber dado un primer paso en derivar la muralla, o al menos conseguido romper la tensión. “Eres un poco más delgado de lo que te imaginaba, pero creo que la madre de Jane se encargará de que eso cambie.” Bromeé, estirando mi mano para estrechar la suya. Los finos labios se curvaron disparejamente en una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos aún fijos en los míos. Me costaba entender como un tipo tan claramente amargado había robado los esquivos afectos de mi mejor amiga y confidente.

“¡Hola! Lamento desilusionar a Jane y a su querida prima, pero este galán no es Thor. Yo soy Thor.” Dijo una voz potente. Desvié la mirada hacia Jane, junto a quien estaba quien había hablado, un personaje cuya descripción podría estar casi totalmente en el opuesto del joven al que me había dirigido erróneamente: igual de alto que el chico de ojos penetrantes, pero con cabello rubio y tez con lo que parecía un tono naturalmente bronceado, y músculos. Músculos marcados en sus brazos y espalda, incluso algunos en lugares que no sabía que existía la posibilidad de desarrollar masa muscular, la clase de cuerpo que uno esperaba en un modelo, un actor, un dios: definitivamente no un médico.

“Darcy, este es Thor Odinson, mi prometido.” Explicó Jane, tomando el brazo del musculoso hombre, viéndose incluso más pequeña que lo normal. Miré a Thor directamente, entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. ¿Entonces por qué había estado Jane hablando con este otro hombre…?

“Un gusto, Darcy.” Estreché su mano, y me volví hacia el otro hombre, el que seguía esperando pacientemente a ser introducido a la conversación.

“Loki.” Dijo este simplemente, estirando sus largos dedos hacia mí. Tomé su mano, dudosa, y la estreché, mirando un punto no definido en su cara, entre su nariz y su frente, para evitar mirar sus ojos, concentrando mi mente en lo fría de su mano para evitar pensar en su mirada.

“Loki, no te hagas el misterioso.” Dijo Thor animadamente, dando una palmada amistosa en el hombro del llamado Loki, quien hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto que hubiese pasado desapercibida de no haber estado yo observándolo. “Este es mi hermanito, Loki Odinson.”

Miré confundida a Jane, esperando una explicación: no había dicho nada acerca del hermano menor de Thor acompañándolos en su visita. Es más, ni siquiera había mencionado que Thor tenía un hermano, aunque considerando que nunca había visto una foto de Thor, no me extrañaba no conocer detalles de la familia de este.

“Darcy, esto fue una decisión de último momento.” Explicó ella con una tímida sonrisa. “Debí decírtelo antes, pero las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera, y bueno, tuvimos que tomar decisiones un poco más apresuradas.”

“¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Jane?” pregunté, comenzando a leer entre líneas basándome en la expresión facial de Jane. Ella sonrió levemente, mostrando una cara que pedía disculpas de antemano.

“Bueno, la verdad es que… Thor y yo nos casamos, en Inglaterra.” Explicó ella apresuradamente, mi boca abriéndose de tal manera que de haber estado en una caricatura, mi mandíbula hubiese golpeado el suelo espectacularmente.

“No me invitaste a tu matrimonio. Ni siquiera me contaste.”

Las palabras escaparon mis labios como si se hubiesen formado ahí en lugar de mi cerebro. No iba a esconder que estaba herida: después de todo, Jane y yo teníamos una relación estrecha, muchísimo más estrecha de lo que se esperaría entre dos personas tan diferentes.

 “Darcy, lo siento, fue todo inesperado, es una larga historia.”

…

Jane nunca había pasado desapercibida, a pesar de lo poco convencional que había sido desde pequeña. Era de pocas palabras, pero no tímida: simplemente le costaba encontrar alguien que estuviese preparado para a responder sus preguntas o dispuesto a escucharla divagar. Había llegado hace apenas una hora, pero para mí ya estaba claro porque había aceptado casarse con Thor después de conocerlo tan poco tiempo: el chico no le despegaba la vista mientras Jane hablaba, absorto en sus palabras, como hipnotizado. No era necesario preguntárselo, era claro que adoraba a Jane a un nivel superior. El hecho que ya supiese hacia donde iba la historia de Jane era irrelevante, él parecía no poder dejar de observarla y absorber sus palabras.

“Mamá, papá, lo lamento mucho. Sé que deben estar molestos conmigo, pero fue todo demasiado rápido.” Dijo ella con un leve suspiro. Tía Jean, la madre de Jane, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, en mezcla superada por la emoción de la noticia y la decepción de no haber estado presente en el matrimonio de su propia hija. “El mes pasado fui a Islandia a conocer a la familia de Thor, como ustedes ya saben.”

“Espero no haya sido una molestia para tus padres, Thor.” Dijo tío Jeff apresuradamente, frunciendo el entrecejo de manera acentuada. Jane imitó el gesto pero de manera más atenuada, obviamente molesta por la interrupción de su padre.

“Mis padres estuvieron encantados de recibir a Jane.” Añadió Thor, tomando la mano de Jane como si estuviese manipulando algo tan delicado como el cristal. “Ella es muchísimo más de lo que yo merezco. Lamento muchísimo la situación, pero mi madre está muy enferma, y no está en condiciones de viajar. No estamos absolutamente seguros de cuánto tiempo estará viva, y ella nos dijo que sentía que tal vez no viviría para vernos casados.”

Yo ya había escuchado la historia en el automóvil, y la entendía: Thor era muy apegado a su madre, y obviamente era extremadamente importante para él la presencia de su madre.

Lo que no entendía era porqué Jane no me había siquiera avisado.

Ni siquiera estaba molesta, sólo profundamente dolida. Jane lo era todo para mí, y sentía esto como una traición. Es decir, demonios, recordaba haber asistido a matrimonios de familiares y habernos prometido ser las damas de honor la una de la otra cuando llegase el día.

“Señor y señora Foster, disculpe mi intromisión, pero debo decir que no había visto a mi madre tan dichosa en años. La unión de mi hermano y su hija ha sido una bendición para una familia que hace muchísimo se estaba batiendo entre noticias tristes.” La voz de Loki me descolocó, estando tan distraída en mi propio e infantil dolor que no había seguido el hilo de la conversación. “Déjenme asegurarles que para nosotros es un motivo de felicidad que Jane sea parte de nuestra familia.”

La madre de Jane asintió lentamente, limpiado sus lágrimas con un pañuelo facilitado por el tío Jeff. Jane y Thor ambos miraban a Loki con miradas de agradecimiento por su aporte, y este sonreía a mis tíos, su mirada tranquilizadora siendo antónima a la mirada con la que lo había conocido poco antes. Lo que me devolvía a una cuestión sin resolver…

“¿Y qué haces _tú_ aquí?” pregunté abruptamente, interrumpiendo con poca gracia, con una actitud digna del padre de Jane, quien pareció secundar mi moción, dirigiendo una mirada desconfiada al hombre de cabello oscuro.

“Esa es la parte que aún no les contamos.” Jane sonrió tímidamente, aún tomando la mano de Thor. “Mamá, papá, Darcy. Nuestro matrimonio sólo es válido en Islandia, por lo que Thor y yo pensábamos celebrar nuestro matrimonio aquí, con la familia, y Loki es quien Thor ha elegido como su padrino… y Darcy, creo que ni siquiera es necesario que te lo pregunte, pero, ¿Serías mi dama de honor?”

“¿Y cuándo planeas hacer este matrimonio?” preguntó el tío Jeff, casi escuchándose el funcionar de su cerebro.

“Bueno, estaremos aquí seis semanas, recorriendo los alrededores por supuesto, por lo que nos gustaría hacerlo dentro de este margen de tiempo.” Jane explicó sonriendo ampliamente. “¿Y bien?”

“Me parece una estupenda idea.” Exclamó tía Jean, poniéndose de pie. “¡Hay tantas cosas que preparar! ¡Menos mal vas a estar acá, y tú también, Darcy!”

“¿Y bien Darcy, qué dices?”

“¿De qué?” pregunté estúpidamente, distraída por el entusiasmo de la madre de Jane.

“¿Aceptas o no?”

“¿Ser tu dama de honor? Creo que acepté ese rol hace más de veinte años, Jane.”

…

“Te ves feliz.” Sujeté las manos de Jane entre las mías, ambas con las mejillas adoloridas de tanto reír, despidiéndonos por la noche en la entrada de mi casa. Thor y Loki estaban ya cruzando la calle hacia la casa de Jane, donde se quedarían a dormir.

“Estoy feliz, Darcy. Thor es… es increíble. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien que me entendiese y me apoyase de tal manera.”

“Y si decide lastimarte, no tendré compasión con esa cara bonita.” Bromeé, haciéndola reír con ganas. “Y sabes que soy capaz.”

“Lo tengo más que claro.” Respondió ella. “Darcy, no sabes cuánto me alegra estar de vuelta en casa, contigo. Me hiciste falta en Islandia, y no puedo esperar a tener un matrimonio como los que soñábamos de niñas.”

“No te preocupes, Jane, me encargaré que este matrimonio sea inolvidable.” Nos abrazamos nuevamente, sosteniéndonos mutuamente como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho, tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

“Y Darcy…” se alejó un poco, mirándome con una ligera sonrisa. “¿Podrías hacernos un favor?”

“Lo que sea.” Dije rápidamente, sonriendo con cariño.

“Loki obviamente no conoce a nadie, y es algo… diferente. Ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero siempre de la manera más formal. La relación de Thor con él es algo… complicada de explicar. Mucha rivalidad dentro de su familia, es bastante difícil. ¿Podrías intentar incluirlo en los planes?”

“Por supuesto.” Lo dije con un entusiasmo que no sentía. El tal Loki no me había caído como una patada en el estómago precisamente, pero confianza no me había inspirado. Pero por Jane, era capaz de aguantar al extraño hermano de su novio, marido, como fuese que tuviese que llamar a Thor.

“Thor insiste en que no es tan... tan…”

“¿Pesado?”

“Bueno, sí, tan pesado como se ve. No quiero hacerlo sentir como un _extra_ , ¿me entiendes?”

“Por supuesto. Déjame al hermano menor del dios del trueno a mí.” bromeé, aunque la verdad es que la broma estaba sobre la familia de Thor: ¿Cómo alguien llamado Odín tenía la genial idea de llamar a sus hijos Thor y Loki? Lo encontraba casi cruel. Con razón Loki tenía una relación complicada con Thor, era de esperarse sólo con los nombres que les habían puesto.

“Sabía que podía contar contigo, Darcy.”

“Siempre puedes contar conmigo.”

Incluso para hacer de niñera de un hombre que era al menos un par de años mayor que yo, y que con la guardia baja daba la impresión de querer estar en cualquier parte del mundo menos entre nosotros.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo :) Ya es mi tercer fic simultáneo de Thor, pero se me ocurrió la idea y no podía dejarla pasar. La verdad es que no soy precisamente fan de la pareja de Loki y Darcy, pero la idea surgió así, y así la transcribí desde mi cerebro xD.
> 
> -phankam.


End file.
